The Cullens Write Fan Fiction
by meclipse
Summary: Esme decides all of the Cullens should write a story for fanfiction. Smut and laughs ensue. Be sure to read Emmett's Fan Fiction first!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight, but I do play with the characters**

**If you haven't read my story ****Emmett's Fan Fiction****, PLEASE read that first. This story will make much more sense. It's because of the reviews of Emmett's one-shot that I am writing this.**

EsPOV

I heard Carlisle's car coming up the drive.

"Children" I called, knowing they were all home. "Please come downstairs for a few minutes."

By the time Carlisle walked in the door, all of the children were settling into the living room. Giving him a quick hug and kiss, I asked "Can you spare a few minutes Carlisle? I have something I'd like to talk to the whole family about"

"Of course, my dear." With his arm around my waist he walked with me to the living room.

As he sat, I looked around with fondness at my family. Emmett and Rosalie were cuddled at one end of the couch, Emmett fingering one of Rosalie's curls. Jasper and Alice were at the other end of the couch, not sitting physically as close as Emmett and Rose, but their intimacy was apparent. Alice looked unsure about something. Edward, in one of the armchairs was looking at me, wondering what this was about.

"You'll find out with everyone else, Edward," I smiled at him. His answering smile didn't really reach his eyes. I knew he missed Bella, hating to be away from her when she worked at the sporting goods store. I saw his slight nod at my thoughts.

"I wanted to talk to all of you about a project I would like all of you to participate in. Last night I was going to order some supplies on line for the wedding and I saw something Emmett ---"

Before I could go any further, Edward jumped up yelling "Absolutely not! Esme, this is not appropriate! You can't ask me to do something like this!"

"Edward" I walked over to him and poked my finger in his chest. "You will sit down, and you will not interrupt me again. You may think you know all I have to say, but I would appreciate the respect and consideration I am due as your mother"

I rarely spoke to any of my children like this, so when I did, they knew I meant business. Edward sat down and through gritted teeth apologized.

When I turned back, the others were looking at me with concern. Yes, I suppose they thought if Edward was that unhappy about my project, that none of them would like it.

"As I was saying, I was going to order some things on line last night. When I turned on the computer I found a story that Emmett had started to write. Are all of you familiar with a website called fan fiction?" At their nods I continued. "Now, Emmett was writing a story for the site was…interesting."

Emmett turned to Rosalie saying "see, Rose, Esme liked it!" Rosalie rolled her eyes and I worked hard to hide my smile.

"Well, Emmett, I did appreciate your effort." I told him. "I'm not sure I understood everything, though. Perhaps sometime you can explain what a 'sixty-nine' is?"

I heard Carlisle start to choke.

"Are you alright, my dear?" I asked him. He nodded, while getting his cough under control. I turned back to the rest of the family.

"My idea is that we each write a story for fan fiction. But, I have in mind a particular _type_ of story."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward, his arms on his knees, slowly shake his head several times, and then lower his head in his hands. .

I turned to my oldest son and asked "Emmett, what kind of a story were you trying to write?"

"Uh, Mom." He looked at me, embarrassment on his face.

"Go ahead, it's OK" I told him.

"Well, I was writing por---I mean … erotic stuff. I wanted to write about some of the things Rose and I do, 'cause it's really hot and I really love her. I thought other people might like to know what happens when you're lucky like I am." He turned to Rosalie and gave her a big kiss.

Carlisle looked up at me with shock in his eyes. "Esme, are you saying you want all of us to write…erotic stories?"

"Not necessarily erotic, Carlisle." I looked around the room as I continued "All of us are fortunate to have found our mates. And most of us" I glanced quickly at Edward, "have a very satisfying physical aspect to our love. We _are_ lucky, as Emmett says, and I think it would be healthy for us all to put that in writing. If that means writing something erotic, then so be it. Physical love is a beautiful thing, and I think putting that into words would be a healthy thing for each of us."

Of course Emmett was the first to speak up. "What the hell is the Virgin Mary Edward going to write about?"

Before he could say anything, I turned to Edward saying "Edward, don't say a word!" I looked back at Emmett and sternly said to him "and _you_ need to stop teasing your brother. Edward and Bella may not have the complete physical relationship that the rest of us do, but we've all seen the beautiful affection between the two of them. He can write about that."

"I'm sorry, Esme, but I think this is inappropriate. What Bella and I _do_ is private. It is no one's business but ours." Edward said with exasperation in his voice.

"That's because you don't _do _anything." Emmett said. I noticed Rosalie poke him in the ribs.

"That's enough, boys. I don't want to hear anymore from either of you" I said firmly.

"Edward?" I turned to him "You might think about including Bella in this project. It would be good for both of you."

Alice spoke up for the first time asking "Can Jazz and I write one together? That actually might be fun!" She began to bounce in her seat.

Jasper turned to her "can't you already see what everyone is writing, Alice?"

"No, I can't" she told him. "I think it's because everyone is still _deciding_ what they will write about. I see the beginnings of a few paragraphs, but nothing is really clear."

I told her I thought it was fine if she and Jasper wanted to write theirs together. I announced that any of the couples could write a story jointly. I secretly hoped Rosalie would help Emmett write a new one.

"Let's see where everyone is twenty four hours from now" I said. "If you want to share your story with the family, that would be nice, but in deference to Edward, if you would rather not, that's alright as well. But I do expect _everyone_ to participate in this." I looked pointedly at Edward when I spoke the last.

The children made their way up the stairs to their respective rooms while I walked over and sat on the arm of Carlisle's chair. "What do you think?" I asked him.

"Esme, after all these years you can still surprise me" he said pulling me down to his lap. "I admit at first I wasn't too sure, but the more I think about it, the better I like it. It really would be good for all of us to verbalize our physical love. It would give us all a fresh perspective that could only be beneficial."

I leaned to whisper in his ear (even though I knew all the children would hear) "let's go upstairs and practice what we can write about." He grinned, stood up and pulled me with him.

**A/n: I know, it's not smutty and it's not lol funny, but I had to set the stage. Smut and giggles come later. Reviews make me write faster. **


	2. Chapter 2 Jasper

**I own nothing... not my house, my car nor Twilight**

JPOV

"Alice, I've been thinking" I said to my beautiful mate.

She was seated on the floor of our bedroom surrounded by at least five open fashion magazines.

"I know what you're going to say, Jazz" she trilled.

"Of course you do, my love, but let me say it anyway" I said with a grin.

She giggled and leapt up to wrap her arms around my waist, looking up at me with love in her eyes. "Go ahead" she said. "I'm all ears."

"I've been thinking about Esme's idea of us writing a fan fiction."

"Not just _any_ fan fiction, Jazz. She wants a _sexy_ one!" Alice wiggled her eyebrows up and down. I'm not sure what 'look' she was trying for with that_._

"Esme didn't say 'sexy', Alice. She wants us to verbally express our physical love. I'm thinking I'd like to give it a try. Did you want to write it with me, or would you rather do one on your own?"

"Jazz, I wanted to do it with you, but you're going to insist on using a movie that I just can't get into. I'm going to prevent an argument we were going to have, and just say now that you need to do your own story and I'll do mine. I can see that mine is going to be great! I'm not sure about yours, though. There seems to be too many variables."

Before I could say anything she gave me a big kiss, squeezed my ass, and ran out the door, bounding down the stairs.

Picking up the laptop, I moved to the bed and stretched out, my head raised by the numerous pillows Alice insisted we had to have.

_Hmmm … those pillows have proved to be pretty useful, though. Maybe I could put them in my story. Alice and I have had some good times with those pillows._

_OK, what story shall I use? It needs to be something readers would recognize, something I know about, and something that I can use Alice and myself as the characters. I think a movie or television show would be best. _

_Superman and Lois Lane? Well, I'm definitely the Superman type, but Alice is __**so**__ not a Lois Lane. Lois does not dress well. _

_What TV shows and movies do I like? Well, that list could be long, since I've been watching television and movies since they were invented. Maybe something about the Civil War? There should be plenty of those. _

_Of course, the only one I can think of is that stupid chick flick _Gone With the Wind. _If Rhett Butler weren't a damn Yankee, that might actually work. He and that Scarlett chick were pretty hot together. And Scarlett did have fashion sense. She made that dress from drapes, for God's sake! I recall there were some scenes where she was showing some bodacious cleavage. Alice has nice cleavage, even if she does has little titties. I love those push up bras she wears. I could use GWTW if I made Rhett a good ol' southern boy. And Scarlett could wear a push up bra. Hey, it's my story, so why not?_

Title: Meant To Be

Author: Jazz1863

Summary: Rhett and Scarlett spend some quality time

Rhett was on his way to Scarlett's after taking care of a group of renegade, marauding Yankees. He was satisfied those blue coats wouldn't ever bother another southern homeowner. It would be hard to do that, he thought, since none of them were breathing anymore.

When Rhett walked into the parlor, he stood in the doorway just watching Scarlett. She was beautiful in that red gown, with the black lace caressing the tops of her breasts. Her shoes showed off her trim ankles.

_Alice always looks so nice. Her shoes always go with her clothes. Course, we've had some fine times when __**all**__ she was wearing was her shoes. Stilettos are a wonderful invention. Could Scarlett wear stilettos? Again, it's my story, so why the hell not._

Rhett loved when Scarlett wore her red stilettos. Of course, Scarlett never wore panties.

_Yeah, I know. Alice does wear panties, but it'd be pretty damn hot if she didn't. Maybe I better take that last part out. Besides, Alice's panties __**always**__ match her bra, and that really turns me on. OK, Scarlett wears panties._

Rhett loved when Scarlett wore her red stilettos. He wondered if she was wearing her red push up bra and red panties. As much as Scarlett liked to put her clothes on, Rhett liked to take them off.

When Scarlett saw Rhett in the doorway, she jumped up and ran to him. She leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

_Scarlett can't do that in her long damn dress. Especially with those big petticoats the ladies used to wear. Course, if they bent over just right, you'd get an eyeful. Maybe Scarlett can bend over later on in the story. _

_OK, Scarlett can't wrap herself around Rhett._

When Scarlett saw Rhett in the doorway she jumped up and ran to him. She reached her arms around his waist and lifted her head, waiting for his kiss. Rhett took Scarlett's face in his hands and put his lips to hers. As they kissed, Scarlett reached down to squeeze Rhett's butt, pulling him tight against her.

_Damn, I love it when Alice's plays with my ass. Those little fingers can work magic. When Rhett gets his clothes off, I need to make sure Alice… I mean Scarlett, puts her hands all over his ass._

Rhett picked Scarlett up and carried her up the grand staircase. When they reached the bedroom he stood her next to the bed.

_I'm getting to the good part now. What do I say next? Well, if it's Alice and me, what would I do?_

Rhett gently kissed Scarlett, on her forehead, her cheeks, her mouth and her neck. He turned her around and slowly undid the buttons on her dress, slowly lowering it to the ground. Her petticoats followed. He spun her around so she was facing him. He was glad to see she was indeed wearing the matching red bra and panties. She kept her shoes on.

_Damn, I'm pitchin' a tent writing this. That isn't good. This is supposed to be expressing love, not something to make you horny. Hell, how do you write about physical stuff __**without**__ getting hot?_

Rhett picked up Scarlett and laid her down on the bed. He loved just looking at her, but he loved touching her too. She watched him slowly take off his clothes, smiling up at him. Rhett loved to make Scarlett smile.

Rhett lay down next to Scarlett, lightly running his fingers over her soft skin. Scarlett turned on her side, just looking at Rhett. They looked at one another, their desire increasing.

_I can't believe how hungry I get for Alice just looking in her eyes. I s'pose it's 'cause I can feel her desire, and she knows I'm turned on, which turns her on, which turns me on…_

Scarlett ran her finger around Rhett's nipple, moving her hand down

_OK, I cannot write this. My hard on is knocking the laptop off my damn lap! Scarlett needs to keep her hands to herself._

Scarlett turned to her back, running her fingers over the top of her bra, trailing them down her belly toward her

_That's not helping my hard on! Scarlett needs to keep her damn hands on the damn bed!_

Scarlett turned to her back and gripped the sheets.

_That's better. Scarlett just needs to lie there quietly._

Rhett placed a finger under the edge of Scarlett's bra and she moaned.

_God dammit, Scarlett! You're supposed to be quiet!_

Rhett's arousal began to get painful. If he didn't get to Scarlett pretty damn soon, he was going to have to take care of things himself, if you know what I mean.

_Lordy, I can't talk about that here. This is supposed to be about Alice and me. Not what I do when Alice isn't around. There's nothing wrong with a little self-gratification if your woman isn't there. Never mind what my mama said. So … back to Rhett and Scarlett aka Alice and me. Maybe if I don't give as much detail I can finish this._

Rhett and Scarlett touched one another all over. They kissed a lot, too.

Then they did the deed.

Then they did it again.

Rhett wanted to do it once more, but Scarlett had plans to go shopping.

The end.

_Thank God that's done. This was a helluva lot harder than I thought it'd be. I do __**not **__want to be around when Edward writes his. The anxiety would kill me, if I weren't already dead. _

_I need to get out of here and feel some happiness … or maybe some lovin'. I've got a hankerin' for my woman. I wonder where Alice went. _

**A/n: Jazz is such a sweetie, and isn't it nice to know he is clothes conscious? Please review. It's a great motivator.**


	3. Chapter 3 Carlisle

**A/n: I don't own Twilight…darn it**

CPOV

After spending some wonderful time with my loving wife, I made my way to my office. I heard the children moving around the house, and fortunately, they were keeping the noise down. Edward had asked me if I wanted to go hunt with him this evening, but this writing project had me fascinated. Esme always knew what was best for our family, and this venture of hers could prove interesting.

I opened Word on the computer, and sat back to consider what I might write.

_What book, movie or television program could capture Esme's innocence and tremendous generosity with her love? Something modern, I think, to compare her pure and somewhat naïve nature to the harshness of today. I really want to honor her with my story. _

_The female lead would need to be physically and emotionally strong, though, as Esme is. She will fight for what is right, and for what she wants. Hmmm … like the first time Esme wanted to tie me up when we made love. That was a surprise! And extremely satisfying for us both. I never did ask her where she got the idea to do that. Perhaps I could write about that experience. _

_The story also needs to demonstrate Esme's intelligence. She has such a quick mind, and has proved so clever with her interest in architecture and remodeling. She's a whiz with carpentry. I wonder if there is a way to include the slave bench she built in the story._

_I must think of a story to use. Well, what television programs do I watch? I enjoy _Grey's Anatomy, Nip/Tuck and ER._ Too bad Anthony Edwards died. I like _CSI_ … but only the Las Vegas version. I never miss _Criminal Minds_. I used to like _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ … the entire family liked that one. Oh, I use to absolutely __**love**_Xena, Warrior Princess_! I loved to imagine Esme in those leathers. Esme's leather clothes are actually better, though. Xena's breasts couldn't be bared on the television. Those cut-outs in Esme's leather bustierre are so stimulating._

_How about movies I like? I definitely am partial to monster movies, but I can't see how I can make a story about Esme with Godzilla. I do love musicals. Perhaps there is one I could use. _Guys and Dolls_? _Chicago_? _West Side Story_? No, none of them are right. Wait! I have it!_

Title: Beyond Grease

Author: forksdoc

Summary: what happens after Danny and Sandy leave the school fair?

Danny walked with Sandy to his Chevy, opening the passenger door for her. He watched her tight leather pants that topped her black stilettos as she bent to enter the car.

"Are you looking at my bottom?" Sandy asked Danny.

"I can't help it", Danny said. "You are just so beautiful."

"I told you I didn't want you looking at my bottom, Danny." Sandy crossed her arms over her form-fitting leather jacket. "I think I need to punish you" she continued.

Danny loved it when Sandy was firm with him. She was so smart and beautiful; he always wanted to obey her. If he needed to be punished, he would take it like a man.

_When Esme punishes me, I know I have deserved it. Sometimes I might even forget one of Esme's rules just so she'll punish me. _

When they reached Sandy's house, Danny followed her to the door. He couldn't help but watch her bottom as he walked behind her up the steps, even though he knew he wasn't supposed to.

Sandy turned and quickly raised her stiletto to Danny's thigh. "Were you looking at my bottom again, Danny?"

Danny dropped his eyes in shame. "Yes, I was" he said.

_Just like me, Danny can't help himself. Esme has such a beautiful body, it was made to be worshipped. I am honored to kneel before her. When she lets me kneel on a pillow instead of the cold floor in front of her? Well, that is a perfect example of her generosity and kindness._

"I'll expect you in my room in the proper position, Danny" Sandy pushed her heel into Danny's thigh before continuing up the steps to the door.

Danny loved Sandy so much. She only punished him because she loved him so much. She was a real help-mate to him, always supporting him to make him a better person.

_I am definitely a better person since Esme took control in the bedroom. Her example of strength of character is something to strive for. She has such control! I am still so weak in so many ways, but she is helping me. I can hold off having an orgasm for nearly an hour now, despite her careful ministrations to my body. _

_Maybe I should suggest to Esme that she talk to Bella. Edward could really benefit from learning some control._

Danny kept his head down when he entered the house. He went down the hall to Sandy's bedroom and removed his clothes. Holding on to the footboard of the bed, he bent at the waist and spread his legs.

_This story is supposed to be a tribute to Esme, but I just have to put my favorite position here. Esme can punish me when I'm in this position or I can pleasure her with my mouth … when she takes out the ball-gag._

_Well, what do you know? Writing this __**is**__ very healthy. Esme was right … well, of course she was right …she's always right!_

Danny waited with anticipation for Sandy to come into the room. He knew that once he was punished he could pleasure Sandy, and if he did a good job, he could achieve fulfillment as well.

Eventually.

_Now what would be the best type of punishment for Danny? What would best demonstrate Esme's strength, control and intellect? Hot candle wax? Nipple clips? A spanking with the riding crop, the paddle, or her bare hand? Or something else? I know what my favorite is, but would that show Esme at her best?_

Danny heard Sandy enter the room. His heart and respiratory rate increased as she neared him. He knew to keep his head down, but he could see her leather clad legs and stilettos at his side. He felt her soft hand caress his back, his thighs and his buttocks. He knew this was the prelude, and waited with eagerness for the punishment to begin.

_Perhaps Edward would benefit from a spanking. I worry about my son … his frustration is palpable. It's one thing to be a gentleman, but he's going to be married soon. Bella and Edward both have needs and spanking Edward might fulfill those needs. It's something to think about._

When Danny heard the swish of the riding crop as Sandy whipped it through the air, he had to bite his lip to prevent himself from climaxing. Sandy would be very upset if he were to orgasm before she gave him permission.

With the first slap of the crop across his backside Danny nearly cried with joy. Sandy must love him so much!

_I am so lucky to have found Esme. She is so good for me, and good to me. I didn't know the heights that our physical love could reach until she brought this into our life. God, I love that woman!_

When Sandy was finished, and Danny's backside was beet red, they were both breathing hard. To his joy, she allowed him to pleasure her with his mouth. Danny was elated hearing her cries of ecstasy when she climaxed.

_I need to tell Esme what a wonderful experience it has been writing this story, and thank her for allowing me to express myself this way. _

**A/n: Were you as surprised as I was? Who would have thought? I never would have guessed that Carlisle liked musicals…. **

**Please review…I see quite a few story alerts have come in …. Tell me what you think! Alice tells me she's almost done with her story.**


	4. Chapter 4 Alice

**A/n: The talented S. Meyer owns Twilight**

APOV

_I have the perfect movie to make my fan fiction about! The guy is gorgeous, strong and totally sensitive and the girl is smart and chic._

Title: The Angel Wears Prada

Author: guccigirl

Andrea fingered the silk of the Dior dress, hoping the store had it in her size. She turned in her Manolo's and faced Nick. She loved the fact that he appreciated couture almost as much as she did. When they finished at this shop, she wanted to take him to that exclusive men's store and see if they had those new Zegna pants she'd read about. She liked to look at his long legs and well formed butt in quality jeans.

_That reminds me, I need to order those Bruno Magli shoes for Carlisle. They're going to be his favorite shoes._

Nick took Andrea's hand as they walked down the sidewalk. Nick told her that the men they passed all looked at her appreciatively, but she only had eyes for him. She was so fortunate to have found him. He was gentle, protective, caring and very loving.

_That's just like Jazz. Lord, I love that vampire. He was __**so**__ worth waiting for. OK, I need to get back to the story. I should write about a special time we had. But, we have had so many special times. If I write about the time Jazz and I made love in Nordstrom's dressing room, that might work. Or maybe the time we did it in the bathroom at the Vera Wang show? Or that time in the stock room in that store where I got the Michael Kors jacket? Ooh, what about the time we did it in that housekeeping closet at the Armani show in Paris?_

_Hmmm … I wonder if I could get Bella to take Edward shopping … maybe they'd actually get to third base …no, I can't see that happening. All I can see is Bella pulling disgusting items from the racks._

_Where was I? Ah yes, Jazz and I in that tiny dressing room in Italy at the Yaya Alfalo shop. That was definitely memorable._

Andrea loved everything about Nick's body. He was tall, his chest was muscled and firm, his belly was toned. Andrea also liked his hair, blonde and untamed. She liked to watch him walk; his long muscled legs looked fabulous, especially when he walked toward her naked. His muscles shifted as he walked; his movements cat-like. He also looked great walking away from her since he had such a tight, round butt. His manhood was thick and long, filling her mouth, her hand and her body.

_Maybe I shouldn't talk about his … manhood. Jazz is very well built, but do I want everyone to know that? I'll have to think about that. Anyway, I've described how Andrea feels about Nick's body, now how do I say what he does to hers? Back to Italy…_

Andrea led Nick to the specialty store on the corner. She knew they had the latest from Prada, Gucci, Ted Baker, Zenga, Vince, Hickey Freeman, Nudie Jeans and PRPS.

_Ooh, I have to remember to order those new dark wash Diesel jeans for Bella. They will make her butt look so cute! Maybe they would help get Edward's attention. No, I don't see that happening. I wonder if he even looks at her butt. I know Jazz likes mine. I think Jazz is a boob man, though. He __**really**__ gets hard when I wear my push up bra. _

_Hmmm … I can't see if Edward is a boob, leg or butt man. That's odd. One would think I'd see __**something**__!_

_Bella should wear stilettos more. They would accentuate her nice legs, as well as make her butt look good. She'd probably have to practice wearing them, though. Wait a minute… I can see her falling quite a bit if she wore them all the time. That might be just the thing if Edward has to always be catching her. I'll have to check out how that plays out._

_Enough of that, I need to get Andrea and Nick to the dressing room._

Andrea pulled several pair of jeans out in Nick's size, and walked with him back to the dressing room. Andrea always went into the dressing room with Nick when he tried things on. She wanted to be sure the items fit and looked good, as well as she enjoyed watching him get undressed. Actually, she really enjoyed helping him get undressed. She liked to see him in just his Zimmerli Swiss Silk boxers. She especially liked it when he was aroused and his long, thick …manhood pushed against the silk of the boxers. Then she liked to slowly take the boxers off Nick.

_I really like the style of jeans for men today. That low rise thing is so sexy. I can't believe even Edward wears them! Did I ever tell Bella that Edward likes boxers? Ooh, I should take her shopping for some boxers for him … yes, I can see she would like that. Maybe we can find a way for him to try them on for her … no, he won't do it. What a fuddy-duddy._

_I love Jazz in those low rise jeans. His hips are just so sexy, and when he wears his shirt open, I can't wait to get my hand down there. Of course, I know he unbuttons his shirt just so I __**will**__ put my hand down there. I don't need to see the future to know that!_

When the store clerk pointed out the dressing room, it was apparent it would be a challenge for both of them to fit in the small space. Fortunately, Andrea was small and athletic. She stood on the tiny bench, flattening herself against the wall when Nick followed her into the room. She was just the right height for Nick to pull up the hem of her Prada dress and nibble on her nipples.

_I don't know if I want to write about that time in Italy. It was very erotic, but it's personal. I don't know if I want people to read that. It was totally hot when he lifted my dress and nuzzled my boobs. It was spectacular when I sat on his shoulders with his face in my honey-pot. And I was pretty pleased with myself when I hung upside down and got him off with my mouth. Writing the words, though, seems kind of …kinky. Like it's porn, or something. _

_Oh my gosh! Of course! I can't imagine why I didn't see this before! That is __**so**__ sexy, and Jazz and I have done that, so it wouldn't be lying. We've done that lots! It's__** got**__ to be easier to write about than all the kissing and licking and squeezing and sucking stuff._

Nick gazed into Andrea's eyes. The longer they looked at one another, the more their desire increased. Eventually, they both began to breathe hard. Minutes passed, or perhaps hours. When Andrea licked her lips, Nick licked his. When Andrea put her finger in her mouth, Nick sucked on his own finger. They were both so turned on, they were about to burst. They never took their eyes off one another. Their passion fed off one another. The hotter Andrea got, the hotter Nick got. As Nick's excitement grew, Andrea's grew. It was as if Andrea could see what Nick would do and that got her more excited. And Nick could sense Andrea's arousal which got him more excited. It was a vicious but wonderful circle. Andrea slowly moved her hand toward Nick, and he moved his toward her. When their fingertips touched, they simultaneously orgasmed!

_Yay! I was right! It is easier to write this. And it still expresses Jazz's and my physical side. I absolutely love to touch and kiss and lick Jazz, and it is wonderful when he does all that to me, but we do enjoy it when we can 'come' without touching. It's pretty erotic when we do it with other people around, although Edward can be a real kill-joy. You'd think the fact he can read minds would help! I mean, why isn't he turned on all the time? Maybe there's something wrong with him … no, I don't see that. I wonder if --- _

_Ooh …the phone is ringing. Where did I put my cell? Oh yeah, here it is on the table. Oh, good, it's Bella._

**A/n: I'm posting Alice's phone call with Bella as soon as I post this. I just thought Alice shouldn't have to share her chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 Bella's call

**A/n: I own nothing.**

**Yes, this is a very short chapter. I needed to put it in though, to set things up for the future and didn't just want to tack it on to the end of Alice's chapter.**

APOV

_The phone is ringing. Where did I put my cell? Oh yeah, here it is on the table. Oh, good, it's Bella._

"Hi Bella" I said. "What's up?"

"Not a whole lot, Alice" she told me. "Edward said he was going to hunt this evening and I was wondering if I could come over and spend some time with you while he's gone. Unless you and Jasper have something planned."

"That would be wonderful, Bella. You know I love to see my best girlfriend! Hey, we could work on your fan fiction."

"Fan fiction?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you telling me that Edward didn't tell you?" I said with exasperation.

"Tell me what, Alice?"

"He didn't tell you about Esme's project for the family?" I asked.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about, Alice. Is this something I'd rather _**not**_ know?" She was beginning to sound worried.

"No, no, Bella, it's fine. Esme thought we should all write a fan fiction expressing our physical love in a story. I just finished mine, and it was actually pretty fun."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Bella? Are you still there?"

"I'm here" she answered. "Alice, Edward and I don't _**have**_ a physical relationship. Not like the rest of you. I would have nothing to write about."

I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Bella, I have an idea …" I started.

"Alice, I don't like the sound of that" she interrupted.

"Bella, would I have you do something you didn't want to do? Wait, don't answer that. Other than shopping, have I had you do something you didn't want to do? Wait. Other than shopping and the wedding … oh, hell, never mind. But, Bella, I can see that _this _actually might work! No guarantees, of course, but why not give it a try?"

"Give what a try, Alice? I won't do anything that will hurt or upset Edward." I could tell she was about to dig her heels in.

"Bella, trust me. I just think you should write a sweet story about your love for Edward. If we put in a few things that don't _**currently**_ happen, but that you would _**like**_ to happen, well…" I let the rest go unspoken.

Again, there was silence on the line.

"You can see that Edward might actually do some of those things?" she asked hopefully.

"Like I said, Bella, no guarantees, but so far it looks good" I told her.

More silence on the line..

"Alice? I'll be there right after Charlie and I eat dinner."

**A/n: There will be one or two more chapters before Bella arrives, so keep reading and reviewing, please.**


	6. Chapter 6 Rosalie

**A/n: I own nothing except a strange sense of humor**

**Thanks to Eliza6801 for the movie suggestion**

RPOV

"Emmett, if you want to write our fan fiction together, we can, but there will be rules. Number one, I am the one who will do the writing. Number two, I am the one that will decide what movie or book to base the story on. If you can't live with those rules then you had better go back to writing your own story."

I watched Emmett as he moved up behind my chair that was in front of the desk. I had already brought Word up on the screen and was about to begin typing. He leaned over me taking my chin in his large hand and kissed me passionately. I did love that creature!

"Oh, Rose, baby, you know I love to follow any rules you want to give me."

_Yeah, right. _

He laughed when I rolled my eyes.

"So are we going to use Superman and Lois? I can really relate to Superman, you know" Emmett said as he flexed his muscles. "Except for those damn tights. Makes my balls ache just thinking about those tights."

"No" I told him. "We're going to write about Aurora and Prince Philip"

"I thought her name was Elizabeth, Rose. And she's gotta be a hundred years old! They haven't had sex in years…maybe ever. I mean, that woman is not a good looker."

"Not the Queen of England and Prince Philip, you idiot!" I nearly yelled. I took a deep breath, even though I didn't need to breath, to try and calm down. "Em, the love story about Aurora and Prince Philip is beautiful. I thought we could write about their wedding night."

"Rose, baby, as long as there's some hot sex, I don't give a fuck _who_ you write about! Is this Philip guy hot, though? I mean, if it's about you and me, the guy should be hot, don't you think? Philip sounds like a pansy name. Philip isn't a pansy is he?"

"No, Emmett, Prince Philip isn't a pansy." I said as I turned back to the computer.

I wasn't sure how much I wanted to tell Emmett. I was afraid if I told him why I want to use this story he would give me a bad time. Emmett wants to see me as this strong, willful, often times bitchy and slutty female. Well, I guess I am all those things, but I do have a softer side. I'm afraid he'd just tease me if he knew how mushy I could get.

I want to use the story because of Prince Philip. He's a hero. Philip rescued Aurora when she had been alone for years and years. Philip is brave and honest and he saves Aurora and protects her from harm. Just like Emmett is brave and honest and he has rescued me and protects me.

Emmett interrupted my musings with "So, is this Aurora bitch a hotty? Does she have nice tits? And long beautiful legs? And a sweet ass? 'Cause Rose, you have all those things." I could hear the grin in his voice, and I had to smile as well.

"Yes, Em, she's hot. She looks just like me, so of course she's hot!"

"Well, let's get down then! What's Philip going to do first? Take her clothes off or kiss her all over through her clothes?"

I just shook my head. My animal of a mate would never change. And I was glad. After the way I had lost my innocence I thought I wouldn't ever want, let alone enjoy sex. But Emmett satisfied me completely. He made me feel beautiful and sexy. He taught me how to please him and I let him know how to please me. He could be rough and wild or he could be soft and tender; he always seemed to know what I needed at the time. And, he loved to role play. Hmmm, maybe I should dress up like a princess and he could dress up like a prince … that could be a lot of fun!

"I need to think of a good title" I said out loud.

"If it's about a prince and his princess, how about "A Royal Fucking Time'?" Emmett suggested. Yeah, he was serious.

"No, I don't think so, Em. I have a better idea." I began to type.

Title: Sleepless Beauty

Author: beautifulrose

Aurora was sitting in front of the mirror in her large bedroom brushing her long golden curls anticipating Prince Philip's arrival momentarily. She was smiling as she thought of the day.

In the morning the birds had woken her with their sweet songs. The forest animals came to her window to wish her well on this, her wedding day.

"What the hell are you writing, Rose? Is Aurora into beastiality or something?" Emmett sounded shocked.

"No, Em. Aurora has a special relationship with all of nature. Now be quiet so I can write"

The wedding itself had been beautiful. Flora, Fauna and Merriweather had outdone themselves in preparing her gown. Prince Philip had looked at her with love throughout the ceremony. When they had danced he held her close. Before coming up the stairs he had whispered in her ear that he would give her time to prepare before he came up. She was nervous and excited to finally be with the man she loved.

Merriweather had left a sheer long white gown on the bed for her to change into.

"Does sheer mean it's see-through?" Emmett asked. "I love it when you wear see-through stuff, Rose. It makes me so hard."

"Yes, Em, sheer means see-through. And she is going to wear that, because this is supposed to be about you and me. And I know you like see-through clothing on me."

When Aurora had come into the room and seen the gown she was to wear for Philip, she felt a tingling in her breasts and in between her legs. She removed her wedding gown and undergarments then stood in front of the full length mirror. She was sure that Philip would appreciate her high round breasts tipped with rosy nipples. Would he put his hands on her breasts, sucking the nipples into his mouth? She certainly hoped so. She wondered if he would like the fact that she had waxed her most secret place.

"Jesus, Rose, she _is_ just like you! That Philip is one lucky guy. And you can just bet that he will suck on those nice titties!" Emmett reached around to grab one of mine as he spoke.

After Aurora washed herself, wanting to be fresh and clean for Philip, she slipped the sheer gown over her head. Sitting in front of the mirror she waited for her beloved.

When she heard the door open she stood and turned toward the sound. Philip walked in and closed the door behind him. Looking around the room he spied Aurora and gasped at her beauty. He walked over to her looking at all of her body. From her high proud breasts to her flat narrow waist to her rounded hips. His eyes lingered at the juncture between her thighs. He dropped to his knees before her saying "I worship at the sight of you, my love. Your beauty overwhelms me."

"Rose, when are you going to be done? I'm getting hot reading this stuff. Maybe we could take a break and practice what you can write about. What do you say?" He was starting to whine.

"I'm going to finish this before we do anything else, Emmett. If you sit still and stay quiet I can finish sooner. Then we can practice anything you'd like." I said with a wicked grin.

Aurora reached down to tilt Philip's chin up. When he was looking into her eyes she said "I want you to worship my body, my husband. I want to feel your hands run all over my curves. Then I want your mouth to follow your hands. Can you do that Philip?"

"Rose, is Philip going to go down on her? If he does, I don't think I can just stand here. How about I go down on you while you write about it?" Emmett was whining again.

"Emmett, shut up! You know I'll only get distracted if you do that, and I won't get this done." I turned back to the computer.

Aurora walked over to the bed knowing that Philip's eyes never left her body. She heard his moan when he first saw her ass through the sheer material. She couldn't help but smile to know that he desired her.

When she reached the bed she turned and slowly lifted the gown up and over her head. Philip was panting by the time the gown landed on the floor. He got a determined look on his face and walked slowly toward Aurora removing his clothing as he walked.

"He wasn't wearing any of those pansy tights was he, Rose? They show off your junk, which is cool, but they are totally not comfortable. That time you had me wear some they were a bitch on my balls!" Emmett was so easily distracted it drove me crazy sometimes.

I just glared at him and he made the zipper sign on his lips. We'll see how long that lasts.

By the time Philip reached Aurora he was nude. She looked in appreciation at his massive chest and arms, his muscles well defined. She slowly brought her hands up to brush across his six-pack abs. Looking down she was not disappointed. He was rock hard, long and thick.

"Just like me, right baby?" Emmett growled low in his throat. Yes, I had described him well.

Philip picked Aurora up and laid her in the center of the large bed. He loomed over her, staring at her glorious body with lust in his eyes. She felt a surge of passion go through her, centering in that place between her legs.

"Touch me, Philip. Kiss me" Aurora demanded.

His hands and his mouth were on her, everywhere at once. She climaxed once, twice, three times. When he put his massive length inside her they both cried out. As he rode her, she arched to meet his thrusts.

"Rose baby, I am dying here. Well, I'm already dead, but you know what I mean! Have mercy on me, Rose. If I don't get in you right now …" he pleaded. He began to take off his clothes.

"I know Emmett, I feel the same way. I only have one or two more sentences, and then I am going to ride you hard!"

His thrusts became faster. He roared and she screamed when they came together.

I pulled off my tight t-shirt as I stood up from the desk. Turning to Emmett I ran into his arms. Before dragging me to the bed he whispered "we need to show this to Virgin Mary Edward. No way could he not get off reading that!"

"Ha! Edward is so tightly repressed I don't think anything will loosen him up. Bella has her work cut out. I don't think Edward even has a clue what it takes to please a woman." I said. "I'm so glad you don't have that problem, Em."

**A/n: Poor Edward; everybody makes fun of him. Hmm … maybe there's a reason for that.**

**Thanks to all who have put me on your favorites and/or author alert. Please, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Esme

**A/n: I own nothing but the clothes on my back and a sick sense of humor.**

**Thanks again to Eliza6081 for the TV show idea**

EsPOV

_I know that some of the children have been working on their stories, and I am glad. I worry about Edward, though. He thinks of himself as old fashioned, but I wonder if there is something else. Its fine to want to save his virginity for the wedding night, but it's as if he ignores any physical need or desire. Surely he has those desires. I know he and Bella like to touch one another. They hold hands and he touches her face constantly. Has he touched her breasts? Does he rub his hard length against her? Perhaps I should ask Carlisle to talk to him._

_All afternoon I've been thinking about what to write for my own story. My physical love with Carlisle has developed over the years we have been together and I could write about that. But our family is such an integral part of our lives; perhaps I could write something that includes one or more of the children. Wait a minute! I was just thinking of Edward and Bella. Perhaps I could write something that would include them. Perhaps I could write something that would __**help**__ them! Oh, what a wonderful idea! So what book or movie would be appropriate? Oh my, I think I know just the one._

Title: Big House on the Prairie

Author: cullenmom

Carolyn had just finished taking the pie from the oven and placed it on the windowsill to cool. It was a warm day, and she was glad the morning chores were done. The stew was simmering over the fire and the water had been brought in for the day. She was hoping that when she brought Charles his lunch in the field later that they would have some alone time. With all the children in the house, it was difficult to get private time with her beloved husband.

_Heaven knows that's the truth around here. With our vampire acute hearing and Edward's mind-reading it was next to impossible to have private moments with Carlisle. Sometimes it is bothersome that I can only let go and scream when I orgasm when Carlisle and I are out in the woods. I get tired of picking pine needles out of my crack. But, I wouldn't want the children any place but here._

Carolyn was wondering what she could make for Charles lunch when the door opened and Laura walked in. She appeared distressed.

"Laura, what's happened? You look upset."

"Oh, Mother, I just don't know what to do. Manley and I are to be wed soon, and I'm so worried," Laura said as she sat in the rocker near the fireplace.

"You know I will help you however I can, Laura, but you need to tell me what's wrong," Carolyn kneeled before Laura, taking her hands.

"Mother … this is hard for me to ask you, but I really need your advice. Manley isn't touching me as a man should touch a woman. He kisses me, but when I want more he pulls away. Is there something wrong with me? Am I awful for wanting more? I don't even know what the more is that I want!" Laura began to silently cry.

_I wonder if that is exactly how Bella feels. I see her look at Edward with longing and I know there have been times when I have smelled her arousal. Goodness, I hope there isn't something wrong with Edward. I'm not sure if I've ever seen him with an erection. I really should have Carlisle speak with him._

Carolyn took Laura in her arms as her daughter wept. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, my dear. I am going to tell you about your father and I. No, don't look shocked. Physical love is a natural and wonderful thing. If my telling you about Charles and I can help, then you need to listen."

Carolyn pulled Laura up and walked her to the dining table indicating that she should sit down. Carolyn sat across from her and took Laura's hands in hers.

"Our men are smart, strong and brave and will do everything possible to protect their women. But in the bedroom, we women are the smart, strong and brave ones. We need to show our men what to do and how to please us. It doesn't take long for them to realize that if they please us, then they too are satisfied."

"Really, Mother? I assumed Manley would know what to do."

"Men would like you to think they know everything, Laura, but as far as sex is concerned, the woman is the scholar. Now, tell me, has he touched your breasts or stimulated your clit?"

"Oh, Mother! He's done nothing but kiss me!"

Carolyn looked at her daughter with sympathy. "When your father and I began to be intimate, he thought he was doing me a favor by keeping his hands to himself. He had this absurd idea that he was keeping me 'pure'. Well, that was a lot of hogwash. He too pulled away when I wanted more. And wanting more is natural. Tell me Laura, do your breasts tingle when Manley kisses you? Is there an ache between your legs? Do you feel wet down there? Do you long for his touch?"

"Oh yes, Mother! All of those things! And I want to touch Manley, too!" Laura answered with excitement in her voice.

"Laura, does Manley get an erection when you kiss him?" Carolyn asked.

_Oh, my, I really do hope that Edward gets hard for Bella. If he doesn't, I don't know what will happen._

"Yes, Mother, I can feel his cock grow against my thigh when I sit on his lap. It feels like it might be very large, too. Reminds me of that horse we used to have…" Laura looked away dreamily.

Carolyn looked sternly at her daughter. "Laura, you must take charge here. If Manley is aroused but ignores it, he can do damage to himself. Have you asked him if he masturbates?"

"No, Mother, I haven't. Is it a good thing or a bad thing if he does that?" Laura asked with concern.

"If he is aroused and doesn't masturbate, it's a bad thing. If he does masturbate, it's a good thing"

_I wonder if Edward jacks off? I've never noticed anything on his sheets, but he is a neat freak. He does take a lot of showers, though. Maybe he's taking care of business there. Carlisle should ask him. That could be important._

"Laura, the next time you feel his erection, I want you to take your hand and place it on his cock. Place it firmly. He'll try to move your hand, but you must be determined. Grab a hold and don't let go. Then you must move your hand up and down the shaft several times. When you do that, he won't want you to move your hand. Keep your hand working the shaft and you should notice his breath become faster and faster. He will start to move his hips in rhythm to your hand. Remember, don't let go! If you keep holding on he will do one of two things. He will either ejaculate in his pants, or he will pull his cock out because he wants to feel your skin against his. And then he will ejaculate. Laura, when you have done this once, he will want it again and again. This is where your control really takes over. You will withhold handling him unless he touches you. You will need to direct that as well."

Laura was listening with rapt interest. Carolyn continued "You should place his hand on your breast, and then arch your body into his hand. If he pulls his hand away you must be firm, Laura. If you need to, you can undo several of the buttons on your dress. Actually, that is probably a good idea to do. It will distract him."

_I wonder if Bella has tried to distract Edward by showing him her breasts. She appears to have lovely perky handfuls. When she's cuddled up to Edward and cold I notice she has rather large nipples._

"Depending on how you are positioned next to Manley," Carolyn said, "you can pull his mouth to your nipple and nature should take over. You can do that when you are covered as well as when you have bared your breasts to him. Laura, once he has tasted your nipple, you can lead his hands and mouth to that ache between your legs. You need to be able to tell him where to rub and lick and how fast to do it."

Laura looked unsure. "Mother, what if he gets angry if I do these things?"

Carolyn smiled at her daughter "Laura, Manley won't get angry. If he's anything like Charles he will be thrilled that you have taken charge. Dear, I still need to show your father just who is boss around here!" Carolyn and Laura both laughed.

_I'm very pleased with this story. I think I will print in out and give it to Bella. Her own mother isn't here, so I will have to help her with this. I'm sure she will appreciate the motherly advice in this story. If she can do these things for Edward, it will help them both, I'm sure!_

**A/n: Isn't Esme sweet for wanting to help Bella help Edward?**

**Oh, I hear Bella's truck in the driveway! She and Alice are going to work on her story next!**

**So, what do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you care? I do! Please review! Thanks again to those who have put me on favorites/alert. **


	8. Chapter 8 Bella POV

**A/N: I don't own the wonderful Twilight characters, but I do own a twisted smutty sense of humor.**

BPOV

Ever since Alice told me about Esme's writing project and her idea of what I could write, I went from being mortified to intrigued. Could I actually write about physical things I wanted Edward to do? Would he be furious? Would he think I was a slut? Oh, he'd never say that word to me, but I didn't want him to think less of me. Would he? It was so important to him that we waited until after the wedding, but weren't there things we could do now? Things that wouldn't take away from the honeymoon?

I'd read books, and I'd watched movies. And I'd also felt some pretty strong feelings when Edward kissed me. I wanted more, though I wasn't sure what that 'more' was. But I knew there _was_ more.

When I pulled up in the Cullen's driveway, I hadn't opened the door of the truck before Alice was bouncing up and down on the porch. I waved at Esme as Alice pulled me up the stairs to her and Jasper's bedroom.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked.

"He decided to go hunt with Edward, so it's just you and I for now" her pixie voice trilled.

"So, have you thought of a story you'd like to use? A book, a movie? Maybe there's a TV show you'd like". Her enthusiasm for this was disconcerting. I hoped I wouldn't regret this.

"Actually, Alice, I have thought of a movie I'd like to use. It's about a confident guy and a shy girl, like Edward and I. And it is a little ironic, as well. The girl can't dance." I giggled as I finished. "I was going to use Pride and Prejudice, but this seemed better."

"Well, let's get started then. Here, you sit at the desk, and I'll sit next to you." She was barely contained she was so excited. Yes, I was probably going to regret this.

I opened a Word document and laid my hands on the keys. I felt Alice's energy next to me, and had to smile at her restraint. She probably already knew what I was going to write, anyway. Maybe I should just have her go ahead and type it. I put my hands in my lap.

"Bella, what's wrong? Do you need a title?"

"Alice, don't you already know what I'm going to write?"

"Actually, I don't Bella. I looked, but it seems you are unsure about several things, so I can't see a final product. Now, get going!" She pulled my hands from my lap and placed them back on the keyboard.

OK, I can do this. I had decided on a title, and had the basics of a story in my head.

Title: Naughty Dancing

Author: Eddiesgirl

"Oh my gosh, Bella! Does Edward know that's your screen name?" Alice's shock made me smile.

"No, I only use that name for fanfiction. I figured he'd never read anything there, so he wouldn't find out." I gave Alice a big grin before returning to the computer keyboard.

Johnny led Baby up to his room for another dance lesson. She wasn't doing very well, but he was determined she would get better.

"So what's he going to do when he gets her in the room, Bella?" Alice asked with interest.

"That's the problem, Alice; I don't know what he_ should_ do!" I cried in vexation.

"That's the whole point of this, Bella. What do you _want_ him to do? That's what you should write." Alice stated firmly.

When Johnny and Baby got to his room, he closed the door and came to stand next to her. He kissed her gently on the lips, his hand cupping her jaw.

I didn't know what else to write. That's all Edward did. He kissed me and touched my face. Oh, why did I say I would do this?

"Bella? Why are you stopping?" Alice placed a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Alice, I don't know what to write. I want Edward to do more than kiss me and touch my face, but how does that happen?"

"Bella has a boy ever got to first base with you?" she asked.

I felt myself blush. "Alice, I hardly dated before Edward. What exactly _is_ first base?"

Alice sighed and I saw her eyes roll. She not so gently pushed me to the side and put her chair in front of the keyboard.

Johnny placed his hands behind Baby's back, pulling her close. Still kissing her, he moved his hands around to run his palms up her ribs. When he reached her breasts, he lightly ran his thumbs over her hard nipples. Baby sighed with pleasure.

"Alice! We can't say that! What are you doing?" I was sure this wasn't going to be a good thing. I was blushing furiously.

"Bella, are you telling me you don't want Edward to do this? My God, girl, we haven't even started and you're freaking out. What do you think is going to happen on your wedding night?"

Crap! Alice was right. I wanted Edward to touch me. And what she was writing wasn't anywhere near what would happen after the wedding. "OK" I told her. "Touching is good, I guess." I really tried to control my blush.

Johnny felt Baby melt into his body. He moved back a step, his hands on Baby's breasts. Looking into her eyes, he slowly moved his hands to the bottom of her t-shirt, and began to lift it over her head.

"That's actually pretty good, Alice." I smiled at her.

When Baby's top was off, Johnny stared at her lacy bra, his eyes filled with lust.

"Alice, do you really think Edward will ever be 'filled with lust'?" I was staring off into space.

"Bella, do you wear matching bra and panties? Bella? Bella, pay attention! Oh, for heaven's sake! Answer me Bella. Do your bra and panties match?"

"Huh? Well, most of the time, I guess" I told her. "Does that matter?"

Alice rolled her eyes and went back to the keyboard.

Johnny kissed Baby gently at first. When he heard Baby moan into his mouth, He ran his tongue over her full lips. He moved his mouth down the skin of her throat, letting his tongue lead the way to the top of her breasts.

"Alice, get out of the way!" I pushed on her stone arm. "You are not going to write about this. Ewwww. How can you write about your brother this way?"

Alice reluctantly moved her chair over to allow me to move back in front of the keyboard. I placed my fingers on the keyboard and closed my eyes. What would I like to have Edward do?

Johnny placed feather light kisses on the top of Baby's breasts. His hands were gently cupping them as she happily sighed.

"Not bad, Bella" Alice commented. "Keep going. What does he do next?"

Slowly Baby opened the buttons of Johnny's shirt. She was awed at the magnificence of his body and had been longing to run her fingers over his chest.

"His chest, Bella? If you're going to touch something, you should go for the gold, girl! Aren't you curious what his … well, his manhood feels like?"

I couldn't believe Alice said that. I looked at her, knowing my face was beet red. I was speechless!

"What?" She looked at me in confusion. "You know what his manhood is, don't you?"

I closed my eyes. I could not talk about this with her!

"Bella, you shouldn't be embarrassed about this with me. I'm your best girlfriend, aren't I? Stop your blushing and answer me this: how often does he get a hard on?"

"Alice" my voice squeaked. "I can't do this …please" I pleaded.

"Bella, are you telling me that you haven't felt Edward get hard? You're on his lap all the time, for goodness sake! Alright, you don't want to talk about it with me? Fine! Never mind that I'm trying to help here." She had a huffy tone with a martyred look on her face.

"Alice" I said quietly. "How about we write about what Edward aka Johnny does, not about one or the others 'manhood'?" I looked back at the screen.

Johnny led Baby to the couch and gently laid her on the cushions. He leaned over her and kissed her lips, his passion growing. As he kissed her, his hands moved from her shoulders to her ribs. His fingertips glanced over her breasts slowly moving to her stomach.

"Bella, please tell me your going to have Johnny keep moving his fingers south!" Alice pleaded. "Wait a minute! Aren't you going to have Johnny take her bra off? Bella, you have to get the bra off! Come on!" Alice was starting to whine.

Johnny knelt on the floor next to Baby leaning over to lightly kiss her belly. He ran his cold tongue around her belly button.

I heard Alice giggle. "Bella, do you really think Johnny's tongue is _cold_?" I laughed out loud.

Baby pulled Johnny down so that their chests collided. The feel of his muscles against her breasts took her breath away.

"God, Alice. I would _so_ like to feel Edward's bare chest against mine." I looked longingly into space. I also felt a tingling in my breasts just thinking about it.

Alice placed her cold hands on my shoulders and leaned over to give me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bella, Edward loves you but I think he just doesn't know what to do."

"Do you really think that, Alice?" I asked her. "You don't think he just doesn't _want_ to do anything more than kiss me?"

"Bella, I know you don't want to talk about it, but maybe you should. Does Edward get an erection when he's with you?"

Could I tell her? Could I really talk to her about that? She is my best friend, but this is just so personal. Shouldn't this just be between Edward and me? Could I talk about this with Edward? It's something I'd thought about. I'd thought about it often. Would anything change if I talked to Alice about it? Would I do anything about it if I talked to Alice?

"Alice, I love you so much" I smiled at her and then leaned to hug her hard body close. "I actually feel better after writing this. I don't know yet whether I'll show it to Edward, but I have some ideas now of what _I _want, and I'm going to have to figure out how to get what I want. As far as Edward and his … physical reactions? I'm going to keep that private. Please don't be mad."

Alice looked at me with fondness and gave me a sweet smile. "Okay, Bella. You don't have to tell me whether Edward gets hard or not … though I _really _want to know!" She laughed her tinkling giggle. "Let's go find the human some popcorn and watch a chick flick, what do you say?"

**A/n: So, what do you think? Does he or doesn't he? Let me know in your review please. Thanks again for all who have put me on favorite or alerts. **


	9. Chapter 9 Bella POV part 2

**A/n: I wish I owned something…but, I don't**

**Turns out that Bella wasn't quite done …**

BPOV Part 2

After watching the movie with Alice all I wanted to do was get home. I couldn't keep my mind on the film; I kept thinking about what I had written. Every time I thought about Edward's hands on my breasts, I felt my nipples get hard and my breasts actually ached. The more they ached, the area between my legs started to throb. I was shifting so much on the sofa trying to ease the ache that I thought Alice would think something was wrong with me. Maybe there is something wrong with me.

When I finally got home and came in the house, Charlie was just making his way up the stairs.

"Did you have a good time, honey?" he asked.

"Sure, Dad. I always have fun with Alice."

He looked at me with curiosity. Did I look guilty? "What is it Dad?"

"I don't know, you look a little flushed. You're not coming down with something are you?"

Eeek! I looked flush from thinking about Edward touching me. I certainly wasn't going to tell Charlie _that_!

"I'm fine, Dad, just a little tired. I'm going to grab some ice water and head to bed. See you in the morning."

"Good night, honey." He made his way up the stairs.

I pulled the ice tray from the old fridge and banged it a couple of time on the edge of the counter to loosen the cubes. Filling a large tumbler with ice I then filled it with water. Not too full, of course, since with my luck I'd trip and drop it everywhere.

When I got to my room I put the ice water on the bedside table, and then went to brush my teeth and get in my tank and boy shorts that I wore to bed. I knew Edward would be here in about an hour, so I didn't want to fall asleep yet.

I laid on the bed thinking about what I had written.

_Johnny placed feather light kisses on the top of Baby's breasts. His hands were gently cupping them as she happily sighed._

Oh, to feel Edward's cool lips on my breasts … it would be wonderful. I closed my eyes to allow my imagination to roam. There were things I'd thought of when we were writing the story, but I couldn't say or write those things in front of Alice.

Edward's cool mouth would kiss my skin. His cold tongue would follow where his lips had been. His mouth would close over my bra above my nipple.

My body arched up, as if it would move my breasts closer to my imaginary Edward. I took my hand and lightly ran it over the top of my tank top, feeling my nipples harden even more than they already were. I moved my hand under my top.

Edward's fingers lightly brush my nipple. I remove my bra and he gives me that crooked smile I love so much. His hands gently massage my breasts as he lowers his mouth. His cold tongue flicks across my pebbled nipple.

Oh, what would that feel like? I'm starting to pant thinking about this. If only I could feel his tongue on me! I turned my head side to side with the aching in my breasts. Seeing the glass of ice water an idea comes to me. Oh my gosh! Could I do that? Yes, I could! I reached over and grasped one of the ice cubes from the tumbler. Putting my hand under my top I lightly rub the ice cube over my breasts. When it touches my nipple I gasp. Holy Crow! That feels terrific! It's like there's some connection between my nipple and between my legs. Let's try that again ….

Yep, there's definitely a connection. Each time I touch the ice to my nipple I arch up and that place between my legs feels … how do I describe it? It feels twitchy. Good, but twitchy. I rub my thighs together trying to relieve it. I want to think about Edward some more. What else did I write?

_Johnny knelt on the floor next to Baby leaning over to lightly kiss her belly. He ran his cold tongue around her belly button. _

Oh yeah, my imaginary Edward can do that.

Edward moves his mouth from my breasts down, slowly, oh so slowly down to my belly. He runs his tongue in circles around my belly button, occasionally sticking it in.

Crap! I need another ice cube. Okay, where was I?

Edward is licking my belly button. His tongue moves back to my breasts and then back to my belly.

I really want Edward to go lower. Oh man, will he do that when we're married? I really think I want him to. I'm not going to tell Alice that, though. I don't care if we're best friends; there are some things that are just TMI. Tonight this is my fantasy, so I guess I can have Edward do whatever I want, can't I? Maybe I should get another ice cube.

Edward slowly dips his tongue down to the top of my shorts. He runs his tongue just under the edge of the elastic.

Oh my god, that is hot! What else can I have him do?

Edward leans down and runs his tongue up my inner thigh, drawing lazy circles on my skin. He tends to first one thigh, then the other. His tongue lingers at the bottom of my boy shorts, lapping at the juncture of my leg and torso.

Wow, my legs moved apart without me even knowing. How about that? This _really_ feels good. Crap! I'm running out of ice! Only two cubes left, so I better make it good. One for my right hand and one for the left.

Edward moves his cool hand to squeeze my breast and pinch my nipples. His other hand slowly burrows under the elastic of my shorts. He runs his fingers through my curls, and then quickly dips down into my center.

HOLY SHIT!!!!!

In my excitement I pull my hands out from under my clothes sit up and throw what was left of the ice cubes across the room. I lie back down, panting and feeling on edge.

My breathing has just started to slow when I hear Edward climbing through the window.

I sit up so quickly I feel dizzy for a moment.

"Edward" my voice squeaks.

He comes over to the bed and kneels down beside me, concern all over his face.

"What is it, love? What's happened?"

Let's see, can I tell him I pretended an ice cube was his tongue and hands and that I freaked out with lust?

I don't think so.

"Bella, why are you all wet?"

I looked down at myself and saw that my tank top and shorts were soaking wet. I felt myself blush all the way to my toes.

"Guess I spilled my ice water." I improvised. "I'll just grab another set and run to the bathroom and change."

When I get back to the bedroom I crawl up on the bed and cuddle next to Edward. His cool fingers run up and down my arm and I feel his cool lips on my forehead.

"How many days until the wedding?" I ask.

He smiled and pulled me close. I thought I heard him say under his breath "too many."

**A/n: Bella just had more to say, even if she didn't write it in her story. Show me the love with the reviews. The sooner you review the sooner Edward's will be done.**


	10. Chapter 10 Edward POV

**A/n: I certainly wish I owned Edward Cullen… but, I don't.**

**Here, at long last, is long suffering and picked on Edward's story. **

EPOV

_I'd finished hunting with Jasper and he was headed home. I wanted to stay out for a while and watch the moon rise over the mountains. There were so few clear nights in this part of the country; it was a rare pleasure to be appreciated._

_The only thorn in this moment was thinking of satisfying Esme's request. I didn't want to disappoint her, but I hadn't been able to think of what or how I could write about the physical relationship between my beautiful Bella and me. This was too personal. It was just wrong! _

_Could I write what I would __**like**__ to do to Bella? What I would do if I weren't afraid of hurting her? I'm not as naïve as the family seems to think I am. After all, reading the minds of people the last eighty plus years has given me a great deal of information on sexual activity. _

_No one has to see what I write, so no one would know. I could never tell Bella … she would think I am a degenerate! She would never forgive me. Can I forgive myself if I do this? _

_There was so much I wanted to do with my Bella. I am a man and she is a very desirable woman. She has a beautiful body with glorious curves and soft skin. Of course I want to do things __**with**__ her! I want to do things__** to**__ her! _

_I am a monster. Despite Bella's love for me, I am still a monster. Thinking about what I would like to do to Bella … I am disgusting! _

_If this is what I am, then I should just write it! Why pretend? I can do it now! I can write it on my Blackberry._

_*********_

_I know the perfect movie I can use. Bella and I both like this film._

Title: Dirtier Dancing

Author: ilovebellaforever

Johnny told Baby to meet him in the cabin so they could work on the dance routine. When he opened the door to her knock, the sight of her took his breath away. She was wearing a halter top and shorts.

_Damn, I'd love to see Bella in a halter top. To see the curve of her breast peaking over the top of the material would be heaven. I'll have to get her one after we're married._

Johnny led Baby to the center of the room after starting the music. The tempo began slow and slowly increased as the song continued. He placed his right hand in her left and his left had around her bare waist. When he touched her skin his breathing increased. He loved the feel of her skin beneath his fingers.

_I love the feel of Bella's skin. She is so soft and warm and fragile. I've touched her face, arms, hands and once I touched her belly. There are so many places I want to touch Bella. _

_Oh, for God's sake! I need to write what I __**really**__ want to do! Again, why am I pretending I'm something I'm not?_

Johnny grabbed Baby and pulled her against his body. He wanted her to feel his desire for her. He wanted her to gasp when she felt his hard cock against her hip! His mouth dropped to hers and he forced his tongue between her lips, exploring all the corners of her mouth.

_I am a __**monster**__!_

As Baby moaned into Johnny's mouth he reached down to grab her ass and pull her tighter against his body. He felt her grind her center against him and he growled. He squeezed her soft round ass while thrusting against her.

"I'm going to fuck you, Baby" Johnny whispered in her ear. "You're going to come so hard, I want to hear you scream my name."

_I love to imagine Bella screaming my name when she orgasms._

Johnny lifted Baby in his arms and carried her to his bed. Quickly he removed her top and shorts. She had a beautiful body. Her breasts were perfect. They would overflow his large hands and they were topped with pale pink areolas and raspberry sized nipples just begging to be sucked. She was wearing little white panties with lace on the top and around the legs. He wanted to rip those panties off with his teeth.

_Oh, yes, I am a fucking monster!_

Johnny took off his own clothes and when he removed his pants and boxers, he heard Baby gasp. Johnny knew he was well endowed and was thrilled that Baby appreciated his length and width. "I'm going to take good care of you with this, Baby" he told her as she stared at his hard cock. "But first …"

He leaned over to kiss her lips. He kissed and licked his way down her neck to her beautiful breasts. When he circled her nipple with his tongue, he looked at her beautiful brown eyes as he blew where he had just licked. Baby was panting and wiggling her hips, obviously wanting more.

"What do you want, Baby? Johnny asked in a lust filled voice. "Tell me what you want."

"More, Johnny" Baby panted. "Kiss and lick me more."

_God I want to hear Bella tell me what she wants. I want her to tell me to suck her tits, to lick her nipples to eat her out! Just imagine: 'Edward, eat me!' Oh, yeah!_

Johnny ran his fingers lightly over Baby's skin from her tits to the top of her panties. He followed his fingers with his lips and his tongue. He could smell Baby's arousal and it made him even harder.

_Fuck, it's almost impossible not to let Bella feel my hard on when I know she's turned on. She smells so damn hot when she's turned on I can barely keep my hands off her. And I get so damn hard it hurts!_

Johnny ran his tongue around the lace of Baby's panties. She was moaning now, and he had to hold her to keep her from arching off the bed.

As promised, he ripped her panties with his teeth.

"Spread your legs for me, Baby" he crooned.

_Oh, fuck I wish I could say that to Bella … I __**am**__ a debauched monster! Just thinking about saying 'spread your legs for me, Bella' and I'm about ready to come!_

Baby slowly moved her legs apart. Johnny was impatient and grasped her knees pushing them further apart. Her sex glistened for him. "Oh, god, Baby, you are so beautiful! And you are so wet for me, my love." Johnny was growling as he stared at her center.

Johnny lowered his head, lightly licking the lips of her core. Baby moaned loudly, pushing herself into his face. "That's right, Baby, let me taste you" Johnny breathed.

His tongue, lips and nose ravaged her sex.

_Damn, I want to taste Bella there! Her arousal would taste even better than her blood._

_I am so fucking hard right now; I need to finish writing this so I can finish myself!_

He brought his tongue up her slit and focused on the bundle of nerves, laving and sucking as she writhed on the bed. One of his arms held her down at her belly, his shoulders bracing her thighs. His other hand reached up to fondle her tits as he sucked on her nub. He could feel her tense as she neared her climax.

"That's right Baby, let me feel you come in my mouth." He commanded.

One more swipe of his tongue and she screamed "Edward!" As she rose up off the bed lifting him with the power of her orgasm.

Before she came fully down from her shattering climax Johnny got to his knees and entered her with one swift thrust.

_Shit! I hope Baby isn't a virgin! Well, this is fiction, so she isn't losing her virginity this go round. Did I have Baby scream 'Edward' back there? Wow. That was Freudian._

Johnny held Baby's hips and pumped into her faster and faster. She moaned and writhed throughout, meeting him thrust for thrust. When he felt Baby climax again he swiftly pulled out of her and yanked her to a sitting position while he stood at the side of the bed.

"Suck my cock, Baby" Johnny commanded.

_Jesus, thinking about Bella's beautiful full lips around my cock…Okay, time to take care of business. Good thing I can type on this thing one handed. Damn, I'm hard!_

Baby kissed the tip of Johnny's cock and slowly took him into her mouth. She pulled him all the way in to the back of her throat and Johnny moaned with pleasure. She began sucking and moving her head back and forth giving Johnny a feeling of ecstasy.

_Holy shit, I can't last much longer. Johnny needs to get his cock back in Bella's …I mean, Baby's …oh, yeah …._

Johnny knew he couldn't hold out much longer. He pulled his cock out of her mouth.

"Get on your knees, Baby."

_I can't wait to do Bella from behind. She has the best ass. I wonder if she would mind if I gave it a slap or two._

Johnny got behind Baby and positioned his cock at her opening. He heard her moan as he slowly slid his cock into her. As he moved in and out he used his fingers to tease Baby's sensitive spot. When she tensed he slammed into harder than ever and she screamed his name as she climaxed. He roared when he spilled into her.

_OH FUCKING YES!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!! _

_God Damn! That was one of the best I've ever had! Now where was I in this fucking story?_

Johnny moved off of Baby's back and rolled her over so she was lying on top of him. He ran his fingers up and down her back, feeling satisfied and proud that he had taken such good care of her. They would work on the dancing later.

The end.

_I am a perverted, sick, decadent monster. _

**A/n: To those reviewers who guessed Edward's would be … naughty, shall we say? Looks like you were right!**

**Thanks again for the reviews and to those who put me on alert/favorites. At this time, this is the last chapter. Please tell me what you think. I'm off to get a big glass of ice water … with a lot of ice.**


End file.
